


Pearl

by RottenFruitz



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenFruitz/pseuds/RottenFruitz
Summary: Fun Fact: Pearls are formed when clams or oysters get an irritating grain of sand stuck in their soft body parts. When his happens, they cover the sand in layers of fluid until it is unrecognizable as sand and is transformed into a delightful little pearl!((Actual Summary: Marvin discovers what has become of Chase Brody.))
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Pearl

"The problem here is that you see me as a predator," Anti says, throwing his arm around Marvin’s shoulder. Marvin grits his teeth and hisses in pain. The stump where his arm used to be still hurts like hell. While he’s busy wincing, the demon continues to speak.

"But I'm not  _ hunting _ you. If you really think about it, I’m  _ defending _ myself. I was fine with leaving you alone until you started fucking with things.” He pulls Marvin closer, digging his claws into the meat of his shoulder. He seems bored, like he’s given this spiel to other unfortunate souls before. "I'm more of an oyster, you know? An oyster with  _ teeth _ , I guess, but an oyster nonetheless."

Marvin’s had enough of this.

_ “What the hell are you on about?” _ he snaps. His voice is shaky.

Anti glances at him, then takes one hand and puts it over Marvin’s mouth. When Marvin bites him, he’s only slightly amused by it. His claws dig into the magician’s cheeks, leaving bleeding cat whiskers in their wake. "I only bite because you  _ pry _ so much,” he hisses. He takes a deep breath before he keeps going. "That's the nice thing about oysters, though. Even something as irritating as a grain of sand…"

Anti snaps his fingers. A few moments later, footsteps shuffle down the hall towards the steel door keeping Marvin locked inside.

"Can become something as beautiful…"

They can hear the lock on the door being fiddled with. The person on the other side is fumbling with the keys.

_ "...as a pearl." _ Anti’s tone is sinister and gleeful. Marvin is terrified.

The door opens.

Marvin feels his stomach and heart drop into his boots at roughly the same time.

_ Chase. _

It’s  _ Chase. _

Chase, without his eyes, with his mouth partially sewn shut.

Chase, shambling to Anti’s side like a zombie.

_ No _ .

This… isn’t  _ his _ Chase. This isn’t…

“With luck,” Anti mutters, “I’ll make you a pearl, too.” He stands up to ruffle Chase’s hair and gives him a kiss on the forehead. He’s a head taller than his puppet is. “You can go now,” he whispers gently, like he’s speaking to a frightened dog.

Chase obediently leaves.

Marvin sobs as he watches the door close.

**Author's Note:**

> I had the dialogue-only version of this on Google Docs for ages. I decided to add some extra dialogue and put some context to the words! Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
